Episode 488
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 579 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 11.1 | rank = 3 }} "A Desperate Cry - Seconds of Valor that Change Destiny", is the 488th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The fight in Marineford still rages on, as Trafalgar Law arrives to rescue Luffy. Sengoku still fights Blackbeard, while Akainu fights the commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. Even though the Marines clearly won the war, they still fight, and while many die around Koby, the "voices" continue to fade away from his mind. For a few moments he bravely stops the war, and as he is about to be killed by Akainu, Shanks arrives, claiming that those "seconds of courage have changed the fate of the world". Long Summary Buggy carries the unconscious Jinbe and Luffy insulting Law is a doctor armed with a sword. The Marines recognize Law for aiding and abetting in their fight with the World Nobles at Sabaody. Law calls for Buggy to bring the two pirates to him and the clown dodges a cannonball. The Navy ships begin to close in on Law's submarine while Akainu gloats that Luffy may not do any favors even if he survives the day. he could be the undoing of the Whitebeard Pirates. As the admiral fires a Hound Blaze, the crew of Whitebeard give fire while Marco charges the lava hound. More Marines are deployed to get the remaining Whitebeard Pirates as well as the Blackbeard pirates. As the pirate continue to fight the Marines, Sengoku fires another shockwave hitting Teach hard. Koby drops clutching his head and begins to have horrible visions of pirates killing Marines and vice versa. Teach recovers and plans to sink all of Marineford. Sengoku vows to kill Teach, but the black-bearded pirate stops the shockwave with a tremor. Burgess moves for an attack, but Garp stops the attack showing loyalty to the Marines. Teach begins to grab at the sky. With the Navy ships getting dangerously close, Bepo yells Jean Bart for ordering him around. As the Navy guns fire, Teach swings his hands down, but the ocean shakes making the Marines miss their target. It is not just Marineford, it is the sky and ocean that is shaking violently. Some Navy and pirate ships are swallowed by the waves while Teach shows joy in his work. Akainu gives chase to Buggy but is blocked by Vista's party. While Koby cries in despair, Teach needs to learn how to control his new tremor powers. Burgess insists they wait until the crew leaves, but Sengoku believes Teach has gone mad. Teach retorts that playing nice is as nothing. Then at Sabaody, sirens wail and a tsunami is coming. The people are to leave for Groves 40 through 50. At Marineford, more Pacifistas are deployed and the Marines begin to overwhelm the pirates. Some of the remaining Whitebeard pirates decide to reject the last order and begin to fight to the death. When the shaking stops, Koby begins to feel sadness. More pirates and Marines are killing each other left and right. As the order to kill everybody is given, Tashigi tries to tend to an injured marine. She learns the pirates want revenge. Smoker withstands some shots and believes this pointless fights are injustice. Koby is off the deep end thinking of the times he spent with Luffy. While Akainu strikes down Curiel, he orders the Marines to show no mercy. Koby trips over a dead marine and tries to wake him up, but finds a necklace. He finds a picture of the dead Marine's family. As Teach yells that there might no one to challenge him, Kizaru fires a light blast at Buggy daring him to come and face him. With insufficient time, Buggy throws Jinbe and Luffy to Jean Bart. With Luffy's injuries far worse than Sabaody, Kizaru prepares to finish Luffy once and for all. Koby yells that it's enough. Koby reasons that the fighting is done and the Marines are victorious. The young marines calls out that all Marines have families and questions that the Marines need to prove. Akainu tells him to leave and is wasting time. Sensing that Koby does not believe in justice, Akainu moves to execute Koby but a sword stops him. Everyone watches in shock. It was Shanks to stopped the fatal blow and he says that Koby's speech will change the world whether for better or worse. With Luffy and Jinbe raced below deck, Kizaru almost delivers the coup de grace, but Benn Beckmen holds him at gunpoint. With the Marines in shock, Shanks picks up his Straw Hat and announces he will bring an end to the war. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes The following was done to stretch one chapter into 20 minutes of animation: *Koby's nightmares were heavily lengthened to include new scenes, such as Koby finding a necklace with a dead marine's family photo inside and some flashbacks with Luffy. *Scenes of pirates retreating were lengthened, to go with Koby's. *Sengoku and Garp's fight with Blackbeard was extended, including Garp fighting Jesus Burgess. *Akainu's fight with the Whitebeard commanders was shown, where in the Manga it was not. *When Blackbeard shifted the seas, the tsunami saved the Heart Pirates from a naval bombardment and a longer scene of people escaping Sabaody Archipelago is shown. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 488